


FrostIron 6

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Thor has to tell Tony that Loki didn't survive
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 24





	FrostIron 6

**Author's Note:**

> YA BOI HAS SOME FEELZZZZZ. INFINITY WAR SPOILERS(ish)!!!!! 
> 
> (We're just gonna pretend Tony and Pepper weren't engaged)

"Thor?" Tony sighed, thankful the god was alive. Thor hugged the smaller man, "Man of Iron, I am very happy you are still alive!"

"Missed you too, Pointbreak. Where's Loki?" Tony allowed the god to hug him to his heart's content. Thor set Tony down and seemed to curl in on himself. Tony snapped in front of Thor's face, "Earth to Thor! Where's my hubby to be?"

"I am so, so sorry, Stark," Thor whispered. Tony backed up, "No. No! Your lying! Mantis do you mind reading trick!"

Thor lowered himself so Mantis could touch his head. She read out his emotions then turned to Tony, "He speaks the truth."

Tony backed into the wall and slid down it, "No. no. please."

Steve and Thor sat next to him and gently rubbed his back. Tony curled against Thor and hugged him tightly. Thor gave Tony Loki's ring and the smaller man just clutched him tighter. 

Tony ended up crying himself to sleep. Thor talked another surviving Asgardian into taking him back to help find Loki's body. All they found was his torn jacket and helmet. Thor thanked his friend when they returned to earth. 

When Thor returned everyone was asleep but had the definite signs that they too had been grieving. They all laid near Tony on roll-out mattresses. Tony had also had been moved on to one of the portable beds. Thor gently set the gold helmet and leather jacket on the counter before opening the cabinet to grab a snack. Tony sat up when he heard the door of the pantry shut. Thor froze in his place. Tony looked at the god, "Where did you go?"

"Asgard," Thor said. Tony looked away, "Did you find his body?"

"No, but I found these." Thor brought the helmet and jacket to Tony. Thor told him what happened and had to take a deep breath to calm himself when he got to the end, "He didn't stand a chance against Thanos. He just dropped like a rag doll."

Thor was now crying. Tony clutched Loki's helmet to his chest. Out of nowhere, Tony started to laugh, "That silver tongue of his always did get him into some sticky situations. Like when he had convinced Barton that if Fury was angry you were supposed to pet him."

"When we were children he had convinced me for almost a week that if I spoke too much my lips would fall off," Thor chuckled. They told stories of the fallen god for hours. So long that Tony had wrapped himself in Loki's coat and fell asleep on Thor once again. Thor too had managed to catch up on some much-needed rest. Thanos would die if its the last thing they did.


End file.
